Raijin Ekitai
by Cloudline Dasher
Summary: Unable to care for Raijin, a Pokemon Ranger releases his Raichu into the Viridian forest. Hoping that with all his Pokemons training, he would be able to avoid any humans and never have an abusive master. However, as a Pokemon well versed in rescuing Pokemon, he sets out to rescue the Elder of the forests son, a Vaporeon named Ekitai.


Raijin Ekitai

Written By: Cloudline Dasher

Older Account: Dairu123

Edited By: N/A

Chapter One: A Blessings Path

Author's notes: This story is a test I have set up for myself. I have gone back over some of my previous works from years ago. (Some from not that long ago, but still) It deeply sickens me at how bad my grammar used to be. As well as my writing style, and storytelling. I will admit, I have made some decent stories, as well as great plots, but the grammar just wasn't there. I can barely even read over some of my older works now.

This story is my test that I have set for myself. I wish to see how well I have improved, and I welcome any honest opinions. I also hope that people that have checked out some of my other works, will let me know how this one stands to comparison. I am mainly concerned with grammar, but I would also like to hear about storytelling, plot, and all those pesky feels.

A crackling could be heard ripping throughout the darkened sky. A hint of afternoon light could faintly be seen, but most was blanketed with black menacing clouds. The rain had yet to putter down, only random drips landing here or there. Clouds rolled quickly, as if the sky was racing with the lightning that cut through the air. The only other sound that could be heard was the pounding of paws against the moistening ground. Grass being ruffled by scattering Pokemon, trying desperately to find shelter before the downpour.

For one particular Pokemon, his heart thumped against his chest. Chasing throughout the forest in hopes for finding shelter. Sure, he was a lightning Pokemon, so a little lightning was welcoming, but the loss of heat from the rain was not. His heart sputtered, cursing the human that had chosen this of all days to abandon him in Viridian forest. Not that it was the humans fault, he couldn't take care of Pokemon anymore, and the only surefire way to ensure no bad trainers got a hold of him, was to let him go freely into the wilderness. Not that Raichu really minded all that much. He vaguely remembered loving it in the wild. He had grown up there, and had plenty of friends, but why here? He had came from Johto, not Kanto. All the Pokemon he ever knew was an entire region away.

"Chu!" Raichu yelled out as a branch cracked under the strength of the hurricane like winds. Landing right where he had been just moments before. Making him speed up his endeavor.

Smiling, a cave came into view, a small smile forming on his face. Darting in without question, his vision goes black, except what can be seen outside. He flinched as a low voice could be heard, "Welcome to my cave."

Frowning, he backed up in fear, "I-I'm sorry... I was just... getting away from the rain."

"It's okay, you're welcome to my cave. I welcome all Pokemon to seek refuge here, just look around." The voice seemed independent, and rather commanding, almost like what a leader would sound like.

Squinting his eyes, he tried desperately to focus. After a few brief moments, his eyes began to adjust, revealing he was much less alone than he had first anticipated. The entire cave filled with different varieties of Pokemon. Looking for the Pokemon that had just spoken to him, he calls out, "Who are you?"

"I am merely an elder of the forest." The voice echoed slightly, making it difficult to pinpoint his location.

Flinching once more, Raichu felt a paw on his shoulder, "I protect whom I can, especially from the menacing Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?"

"Don't you concern yourself with the likes of them. They no longer exist thank goodness." The Pokemon chuckled as Raichu turned to face him, noticing he was an elderly looking Umbreon. His fur gray, and his coat thin from years of age.

This dark type Pokemon softly grinned as he spoke, "My name is Brio, what is yours young one?"

"Raijin." Raichu merely stated, eying the older Pokemon.

However, Brio paused in place, his gaze looking to the opening of the cave, "My dear son has yet to return. With this ghastly thunder, he would be a prime conductor."

"W-what... is he still out there?" Raijin asked in concern, looking to the forest outside.

"Yes, I fear so. My dear son is a water type, so he goes out during storms to rescue Pokemon and bring them back safely. However, sometimes he gets caught in the storm." A sigh escaped Brio, sadness marking his face.

"I'll go get him!" Raijin smiled, rushing toward the entrance of the cave.

"No!" Brio commanded, making Raijin halt in place, "I trust my son, he will return safely."

"How can you say that? There are things beyond our power, and he could easily be out there hurt. I'm an electric type, as long as I don't stay out in the rain for too long." Raijin just smiled, giving a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I got this!"

Without another word, Raijin darted off, hearing Brio call after him, "Come back! It's too dangerous!"

Ignoring the older Pokemon's plea, Raijin continued his mission to rescue Brio's son. It was in his nature, his trainer had been a Pokemon Ranger, and Raijin was trained never to abandon a Pokemon. He was well versed in rescue missions, and even though he hadn't stayed, deep down he wished to return the favor for being allowed to take shelter in the cave. Whichever the case, he now had a mission to carry forth, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Aaah~!" Raijin jumped as a bolt of lightning struck a nearby tree, splitting it right in two.

Dismissing his sudden startle, Raijin pushed forward, dodging debris caused by the storm. Coming to a sudden halt, Raijin looked around, his tall ears twitching toward sounds. It deeply resembled a waterfall, but the sounds weren't constant. Sometimes he would hear it, and then it would stop, before starting again. Something he had come to know as a water Pokemon spraying water jets. Raijin grinned to himself, '_Brio did say he was a water Pokemon.'_

He paused once more, waiting for the sound, but once it happened, he darted toward it. Skidding to a halt, he gazed through the clearing. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to make sure he wasn't seeing the wrong colors. It was a pink Vaporeon, an actual shiny Pokemon. Blinking, he glanced at what the Vaporeon had been spraying. A few feet away lay a charred oak tree, where lightning apparently hit it. Just beyond that, the trees up in blaze in a fiery inferno. With the intense rain starting to pour, it was easily put out, and that left Raijin once again staring in awe at the wondrous pink Vaporeon.

The Vaporeon turned around, his eyes almost piercing Raijin as he looked his way, "Don't just stand there, this way!"

Doing as he said, Raijin followed, running on all fours to keep up, "Are you Brio's son?"

Glancing over during his run, the Vaporeon asked, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Brio was worried, so I came to find you!" Riajin admitted, turning his gaze back to running.

He didn't say much, but quickly he said, "I'm Ekitai!"

"I'm Raijin!"

"Let's hurry and get back, this wa-" Ekitai was cut off, as another bolt of lightning struck, hitting another tree and sending it tumbling.

They both halted, and Raijin noticed Ekitai's worn out state, "Are you okay?"

"Just tired, that fire took more out of me than I thought." He simply stated, standing up to move.

Looking to the sky, Raijin noticed something. The entire storm seemed to be shooting lightning in a funnel like tube, spiraling down to their location. Ekitai also took notice as he raised his voice, "We are a lightning rod! You are electric and I'm water, which is why it is targeting us!"

"The cave is rock, it should protect us!" Raijin stated, about to make a break for the cave.

"No!" Ekitai yelled, "We cannot risk the others! It could just as easily enter through the mouth of the cave. We must split up, you go back and I'll find another place to stay. Maybe if we aren't together, the lightning wont target us!"

"No, you go back! I'm electric, I can find somewhere safer." Raijin called out, but Ekitai just growled.

"Go back you fool, this is my forest, and I will protect-" He was quickly cut off, his eyes going wide as a tree fell.

They both blinked in surprise, and it was soon over. The tree had fell, pinning Ekitai's leg underneath. Raijin quickly rushed over, trying to move the large log. The Raichu instinctively jumped back as a bolt hit a few feet from his paw.

Ekitai grunted as he yelled, "Get out of here! Go back to the cave!"

"No! I'm a Pokemon Ranger, I may not have a master anymore, but I will always rescue Pokemon. I will not abandon you!" Raijin stated in a serious tone.

Looking up to him in bewilderment, Ekitai blushed as he averts his gaze away from the Raichu, "Fool! You're an idiot!"

"Probably." Raijin chuckled, a smile left on his face.

Looking up to the sky, and then to the log, a stupid idea popped into his head. He crawled atop the log, his nose aimed up to the sky. Ekitai's eyes went wide as he called out, "What are you doing?"

"Using the elements in my favor my dear Ekitai!" Raijin smiled softly, his cheeks flaring to life with many of tiny sparks.

Within an instant the storm attacked, blaring down its large booming voice upon Raijin. Coursing an almost limitless amount of energy through the small mouse. Pain could be felt as his reserves were quickly maxed out, most of it being expelled to the nearby ground and trees. Luckily no fires started. Clenching his eyes closed, he jumped off to the side and on top of Ekitai, shielding his body. Without the small electrical mouse in the way, the lightning cut its way through the log, and incinerating it. Raijin's body collecting any leftover static.

Ekitai jumped up, throwing off the rather heavy mouse Pokemon, "You idiot! You-" His voice cut off as he eyed the seemingly lifeless Pokemon. Taking a step forward and rolling him onto his back. Lowering his head, Ekitai let out a sigh, "I'm sorry..."

He was about to step away, but suddenly Raijin coughed, sputtering and gagging. Ekitai's eyes widened, rushing over to the mouse, "You're alive!"

"Who said I was dead?" Raijin chuckled, trying to get up, but failed.

Glancing up to the sky, Ekitai took notice that there wasn't a boom in the sky. Most likely all the electrical currents had disbanding with Raijin. How the idiotic mouse ever survived, came to a total mystery to him. Thinking for a moment, the pink Pokemon began to wonder how he would get him back to the cave. Letting out a sigh, the Vaporeon took the Raichu's paw in his mouth, tugging him onto his back. Raijin grunted, using what little strength he could to hold on. He couldn't even protest, only managing to wrap his paws around Ekitai's neck.

A small rosy hue formed on Ekitai's cheeks as he took off, "Hold on!"

Without the lightning darting throughout the sky in hopes of killing the two, he had no problems returning to the cave. With it in sight he smiled, his father motioning him inside. Brio helped pull the mouse off his sons back, rolling the electrical male onto a soft pile of leaves, "What happened my son?"

"The storm was targeting us because I'm water and he's electric. I was pinned under a tree, and the fool willingly let the lightning hit himself just so he could destroy the tree..." Ekitai growled, looking to the mouse in anger, but when his eyes landed on him, he couldn't help but lose any frustrations. Just looking to his rescuer in worry.

"Brio, I wish you wouldn't be so harsh when it comes to Pokemon helping you for a change. You care for so many, and in return they love you in return. They see your pure heart, if you could only see-"

The old black Pokemon was cut off as his son just snarled, "I have need of no one. I easily save Pokemon, that is why I work alone! I was on my way back and wouldn't have gotten into this mess if he hadn't..." Once again his anger vanished as he looked past Brio, eying the small mouse. The only sign of life from the electrical Pokemon was a steady rise and fall of his chest.

Following his son's gaze, Brio looked to Raijin. His own expression calming to one of understanding, "My wish may be coming true as we speak." He chuckled, looking back at his son whom bore a clueless look.

"E-excuse me father?" Ekitai raised his brow in confusion, clearly not getting his meaning.

"In due time my son, in due time." Brio softly nodded his head, turning to aid to the injured mouse. Inspecting his body for any injury, however there seemed to be none. Satisfied, Brio stepped away and looking up to Gastly, "Would you so kindly help me keep an eye on him? Even as an electrical type, that amount of electricity should have stopped his heart."

"Of course Elder Brio." Gastly bowed, which for him being a massive ball, just looked as if he looked to the ground for a moment.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Author's Notes: mmkay, here is my story, and I hope everyone likes it. It's probably going to be pretty long. (Maybe) Depending on how everyone likes it. If you wish to check out some of my older works, please check out dairu123 on .

u/1983311/dairu123


End file.
